Once Upon A Child
by Tahoechild
Summary: Elena and her roommate/ best friend Maili have lived together as long as they both had been at Auradon, along with their pigs Wen and Gaila. Once Gil comes her finds intrest in Elena. (OC/Gil) and (I won't mess with any other couples)
1. Chapter 1

Maili and Elena were roommates always in background at Aurdon. They were the same age King Ben, Mal and the rest of the Villian kids. Maili was the daughter of Moana and someone from a different island. Elena was the daughter of Alimony and Taran of black cauldron fame. After what happened at the cotillion people were in shock still. King Ben invited Gil and Hary to Auradon along with a few others.

Elena was asked to show Dizzy around. She put on her uniform and walked out front and waited for the car to come from the Isle. She sat down on the bench and opened up her book about the forgotten heroes of the land. Her parents where in the book. It was the closets that she ever felt to them. When she was young she was left at school to be cared for safe from the Horned King, who was still out chasing after her parents. She realized just as the car pulled up that her long blonde hair wasn't braided like she normally liked it. She started to braid it when the car parked in front of her while the rest of the guides and King Ben came out to greet the new students. A boy with messy blond hair and brown eyes that met her blue eyes that she inherited from her mother. A little girl with bright red hair and over sized glasses on her face ran right out to her just as Wen, her pig ran up and met her. All the new arrivals freaked out except for the one with the messy blond hair and his friend with brown hair and blue eyes that were like the sea.

"I am so sorry If you aren't used to Wen. She is a descent of Hen Wen my father's pig. She can see the future. My name is Elena of Caer Dallben, the daughter of Taran and Eilonwy of Caer Dallben. I am a student here at Auradon," Elena said rambling. Making the boy with the messy blond hair laugh.

"Thank you Elena you may take Dizzy on her tour of the school," King Ben said as Dizzy and Elena walked away with Dizzy and Wen in tow behind her. The boy followed them and caught up with them. King Ben continued not noticing that the boy had left the group. Once the three reached the main hall Elena noticed the boy with her and Dizzy. She turned around and brought Dizzy behind her back and stood her ground facing the boy.

"Look I don't want a fight, I just wanted to see the book you were reading," The boy said pointing to Elena's hand.

"Who are you anyway?" Elena asked still trying to protect Dizzy.

"I know who he is, He is Gil son of Gaston," Dizzy said pushing herself away from Elena's protection.

"What book is it. Also Wen is kinda arndale," Gill asked once more looking into Elena's sapphire blue eyes.

"A book of forgotten Heroes and Heroines. It's the only way I know my parents," Elena said backing away.

"I never knew my mother like father only ever said I had her hair."

"I am a carbon copy of my mother as so I have been told."

"Your eyes are striking."

"Stop flirting you have a group to get back to and we have a tour to start."

"Maybe I'll see you in some classes." Gil walked away and Elena, Wen, and Dizzy contunied on their tour of the school. Gil had a feeling that he would for sure find her again. He did have his father's hunting sense.


	2. Chapter 2

Maili was in garden with Gaila when Elena and Wen come up and fall onto the ground. Maili walks over her long curly brown hair in a low ponytail sneaking over her shoulder and her brown eyes that almost matched her dark caramel colored skin, stared right at Elena as she leaned over her best friend.

"Ok I know too well, so what's wrong and who did you met?" Maili asked sitting on the ground next to Elena.

"Um. That stupid new kid. The Villain Kid. The son of Gaston. Gil." Elena said frustrated and mad at herself.

"So why him, weren't you giving Dizzy the daughter of Drizella a tour not him today?"

"Yes but he tracked my down multiple times throughout the tours and always stared at me with those big beautiful brown eyes."

"Elena I think that means he likes you or at least thinks you're cute."

"I don't want that I want to find my parents and help them finish their fight."

"He is the son of self proclaimed 'greatest hunter in the world'."

"See you want adventure on the seas like your mother, so why are you still here? We have a choice I will make mine. I will not talk to Gil ever again." Wen and Gaila run over gate in the little pig park where Penny and Evan are walking through. Penny and Evan are the twin children of Phoebus and Esmeralda from the story of Hunchback of Notre Dame. they both have their father's blond hair, their mother's wild curls, and her bright green eyes. They had little goat in Evan's arms. Maili stands up and faces the twins.

"Last I heard this little garden was for pigs not goats," Maili said. "And can't ya see that we are having a private conversation."

"Before we came here we went to fairy godmother and she said that this should be all non dog or cat pet play yard," Evan said outspoken like his mother.

"So we have to share it with a goat? Gross"

"Well it's unfair that you two have had this yard your whole lives almost and we find a young kid to care for that we have no place to put. It's an injustice," Penny said wanting fixing all injustices in the world but being so young a year younger than the two girls already in the yard.

"Well one our parents left us at this school so they could go do things that they won't want their children to be doing, unlike you two who have known their parents your whole lives." Elena grabs her book and leaves Maili, Penny and Evan to their bricking as her, Wen, and Gaila walk out and back into their dorm room.

Once Elena and the two pigs get back to the hall in which all the dorms are located before she goes up the stairs to the girls dorms she runs into Gil reading a copy of her book. She tries to ignore him but he follows her to foot of the stairs and stops her in her tracks.

"Okay so I read the book and your parents are pretty dang cool," Gil said trying to talk to Elena, who ignores him. "So you're old enough to go out and join them in their fight why are you still here?"

"I'm just trying to get ready because unlike you today I have classes in the afternoon," Elena said talking to the wall behind Gil and not to his face.

"So don't lets go see how we can find your parents Elena of Cear Dallben."

"No I need to go to class, and also I don't you to interrupt my life, which so in the past 16 years has been perfect without knowing you. So if you don't mind I things to get ready for." She pushes past Gil and the two pigs both pee on his boots and then follow her up the stairs and she laughs as Gil realizes what just happened.


	3. Chapter 3

Now Dizzy was trying to find her way to Evie's room when she ran into Mal and King Ben talking in the hall. She tried to run past them. When King Ben leaves and Mal catches up to her. She stops and Mal hugs her. Her hair was still the way that Dizzy styled it on the Isle when they needed to stop Uma and her minions. Gil was after someone here and Dizzy needed to tell someone. She knew that Mal would be the one to tell.

"Mal I need to tell you something," Dizzy said pushing all her words together.

"Dizzy calm down, what do you need to say," Mal said calming her down.

"I think that Gil is after something,"

"What?"

"What no Someone, I think I have no clue,"

"Who?"

"The girl who gave me the tour this morning, Elena of Cear Dallben,"

"Why do you think that?"

"Because he never stopped looking at her and then he was in the library looking for the exact book that she was reading and he was following us on tour."

"Dizzy maybe he just finds her cute. It's a thing here in Auradon. Go find Evie and forget about what you saw or think is going on." Dizzy goes back on her trip to Evie's dorm while Mal goes on her way. Dizzy has so much to learn here and not just hair and designing.


	4. Chapter 4

Elena was sitting out by the field looking out at the mountains beyond the castle thinking the next day when a boy with blond hair pulled back into a man bun and all clean sits next to her. She doesn't realize at first who it is but when they make eye contact, when she looks into his deep brown eyes that she realizes that it's Gil and she runs away and he follows her.

"Hey look Elena I didn't mean to scare you," Gil said trying to catch up with her and grabbing her arm.

Turning around to look him in the face Elena starts yelling at him, "Well maybe I wanted peace and quiet this morning maybe I wanted to watch the sunrise and then go to class maybe I wanted to." She gets interrupted by Gil kissing her, "Okay well that never happened. We met yesterday!"

"Did that to shut you up because in case you haven't noticed you talk a lot."

"Why are you now so eloquent? From what I heard on the Isle you were just a piece of muscle."

"Because if she thought that I was dumb then it i would have it easier."

"Who is She?"

"Uma"

"Was she really that bad?"

"You saw the cotillion distarter right?"

"Of course the whole world did,"

"So imagine that every day of your life."

"Ok I understand, but why me?"

"I just think your cute,"

"Really?"

"Yes" They kiss once more as Wen finds them holding a bowl of water on her back. They stop kissing and watch as Wen slides it off of her back. Elena kneels on the ground and starts to sing song to Wen, " _When the powers join into two the swine will see the future intertwine."_ Wen starts to drink from the water and they see Uma crawling on the shores of Auradon. Gill stares at the bowl while Elena grabs it and dumps it out and tosses it in a bush and runs back toward the castle. Gil chases her but he just stands there as her long blonde braid disappeared from view.

In the Castle Elena runs around looking for Maili and she runs into her in the kitchen cooking and fighting with Penny and Lonnie. They were fighting about how women don't belong in the kitchen anymore and all the stuff like that. Elena pulled her away from the two girls and told her about what Wen showed her in the bowl leaving out the part with Gil. Both girls go to look for Ben a close friend of their whole lives. They needed to tell him of what Wen showed in the bowl. On the way Harry grabbed Elena and dragged her off into a dark closet. His blue eyes stared into her blue eyes.

"Don't tell them," Harry said keeping the door closed so that Elena can't escape.

"Why not, I want to know," Elena said pushing on the door hearing Wen trying to break the door but being to small to do anything.

"Because if they knew they would try to go out and kill her,"

"She put a spell on the king, she deserves to die,"

"Mal also put a spell on the king once."

"Yes but after their first date he was actually in love with her because her spell wore off."

"Mal and Ben do belong together but Uma has no one. Your don't know what it's like to be abandoned little princess."

"Apparently you don't know much about me,"

"Wait what?"

"My parents thought it to dangerous to have me stay with them so they sent me here. I was only one at the time. I have been for sixteen years. You still had your father and your sister I had no one."

"I only had my sister!"

"I had Wen!"

"Wen is more sane that my sister is."

"Wen can't talk and you have two sisters,"

"They both are insane."

"You weren't alone though!"

"So what if you where you still lived here and didn't have to go to Dragan Hall,"

"I was an outcast my mother gave up her title to be with my father, no one but me and the person who wrote the stupid book really knows that they existed. I have magic that isn't just the freaking pig! I can use magic when I sing! I've wanted to get that off my chest since  
I was 11."

"Wait you can use magic?" Elena opened the door and went back to looking for Mal or Ben.

(AN- I did do research for Harry's sisters and they are Cannon so if you don't believe go look it up. Thank you all so much for liking it.)


	5. Chapter 5

After the disaster that was Elena's morning she still had to go to class after everything that happened. Fairy Godmother wanted Elena and Maili to teach Goodness 101 for the day while she dealt with her daughter and Carlos dating. In her words calmly but everyone else was waiting for her to blow up and start yelling. Elena said today, Maili said tomorrow, Ben said we never saw and Mal said once she faces reality so never.

In Goodness 101, the class was full of all the new Villian Kids expect for Dizzy, who was never truly bad just she raised on the isle so she never had a fair shot. In the back Elena saw Harry and in the desk in front of him was Gill. The boy that she kissed this morning, the boy who saw what happened and the boy who wouldn't leave her alone.

"Hello I again I am Elena again and Fairy Godmother is dealing with personal issues today so we are teaching the class. This is my roommate Maili daughter of Moana," Elena said pointing to Maili who was sitting on Fairy Godmother's desk.

"Hey," Mailie said addressing the class with a wave of her hand.

"This is Goodness 101, or an introduction on how to be good. This may be a new concept to many of you so we will start off slowly and make sure you all understand." In the back Harry raised his hand and looked around at the rest of the class. "Yes Harry."

"Will my sister CJ and her friends Freddie and Zevon be joining us?"

"No well maybe Cj and Zevon as they did nearly fail it the first time they did take the class," Maili responded to Harry's question nearly falling off of her spot on the desk.

"So have any of you ever tried to do the right thing before now?" Elena asked trying to stare them down. No one out of the nine of them raised their hands. That was when CJ, Zevon and Freddie santured in and sat down in the front of the class and Cj waved to her older brother in the back who fell out of his chair in shock.

"Freddie why are you in here you passed this class the first time do you have to be math?" Elena asked.

"I wanted to be I heard that Maili made snacks this morning for this class," Freddie said leaning back in her chair.

"I'm here because Fairy Godmother wanted me to spend time with my brother," Cj said leaning on the desk. Before Elena could get on with the lesson and messenger of the king came running into the classroom and handed a letter to Elena.

"Please read that and then report to the king," the messenger said. Cj, MAili and Freddie watched him as he left the room calmly and starting to drool a little.

"Maili you are now in charge and you three stop drooling at him,"

Elena said opening the letter and reading it. Once she reached the end she dropped and ran out after the messenger towards the door. Maili reached down and grabbed the piece of paper off of the floor and read it for herself. Gill stood up from his chair and asked, "What was that about?"

"Her parents." Maili said and the whole class sat forward and payed attention to Maili for the rest of the day.

In the King's room two adults were standing talking to King Ben when Elena opened the door and walked in fixing her hair as she did so. The man had reddish brown hair and brown eyes and was holding the hilt of an old sword in a scabbard. The woman had long reddish blonde hair and blue eyes that were just like Elena's. The three people hugged each other and Elena knew that her parents were alive. King Ben slowly walked out and left the happy family to talk.

"Elena We are sorry for leaving you here all those years ago," the man her father said.

"It was safest choice we could have made," her mother said.

"Am I dreaming," Elena asked. Something started laughing and the three gathered closer together the laughing became a voice that elena knew from the cotillion and from the vision that Wen had. When The laughing started Wen ran into the room along with Gailia and Hen Wen. The three pigs all cuddled up to Elena. The voice started speaking, "When you thought you were done with me but here I am still alive. Don't you know Mal that the water is my home"

"Uma," Elena said and her parents looked so confused. "Uma daughter of Uraslla. About a month ago she tried to kidnap the king, and take over Aradon by trading Ben's life for Fairy Godmother's wand. But Mal gave her fake one. But when they escaped Mal left her spell book on the Isle so Uma used that to put a spell on Ben and this thing at the Cotillion happened where she turned into a giant octopus thing and Mal turned into a dragon and defeated her. But this morning Wen had a vision of Uma's return and now this happened to Wen might be right. Also I have magic and so does Wen."

"Go back to Mal." Taran asked of his daughter.

"Okay so Mal is the daughter of Maleficent. Her, Evie the daughter of the evil queen, Jay the son of Jafar, and Carlos the son of Cruella De Vil were the first Villain Kids to come here. Malenfant wanted them to steal fairy Godmother's wand so the villains could be released. But Mal and Ben fell in love and Mal stopped her mother and so we are here. Why are you guys here?"

"We need an army, the horned king has become to powerful and we need an army," Eliwony said holding her daughter's shoulders. That was when Ben and Mal rushed in out of breath.

"Elena you heard that right?" Ben asked.

"Yes why?"

"Because we need your help in defeating her."

"What? How?"

"You and your mother can use magic right?" Mal asked

"I am right here and yes I can, Elena do you have something to say to them?" Eliwony said

"Oh yeah I do." Elena said looking at her mother

"We need all the warriors and magic users we can find. Where is Fairy Godmother?" Mal asked as the five plus the three pigs followed them out and Elena went back the to Goodness 101 class room and dragged everyone out of there. Maili had already go back to their room and changed into her parents warrior outfits and holding her father's spear. Which said Kakamora on it.

"I'm not even going to ask," Elena said and she grabbed her practice sword from her bed.

(An- I tied it back into the wicked world cartoon because Harry does have sisters and those are technically canon)


	6. Chapter 6

On the docks everyone gathered ready to fight. Maili Jumped into the ocean and everyone watched her come back up soaking wet and in shock from what had just happened. She walked up to edge of the pier they were all standing on. A pillar of water comes up and most people move back and wait for the water warrior to do her thing.

"Ocean why won't you let me fight? We've talked about this. Yes I know that. Wait this is Mal's fight? Oh come on. You raised me like this. No I don't want another word out of you. I don't care. Well fine I guess you can Mal to fight Uma. Wait she can't swim." Maili said angrily and turning away from the pillar as it did the same to her. Mal and Ben looked so confused.

Someone running past Elena handing an old book and dove into the water. Elena saw that it was Gil. She ran up putting the book on the ground, dove into the water after Gil and swam out with him. Maili and Ben followed them. Mal stood on the docks and watched the four in the water plan out an attack.

"Gill, why did you jump in," Maili asked.

"Because I know how to stop her,"Gill said only staring into Elena's eyes.

"Gill first off stop staring at me and tell us because it looks like others are going to join us out her pretty soon." Elena said looking at the dock and most of the people jumping in and swimming out to met them.

"Okay first I want you to go back to shore,"

"Wait what?"

"I have a plan,"

"Gill, I want to help you."

"And I want to keep you safe Elena. Do you trust me?"

"Well you kidnapped me, worked for and evil crazy lady and played dumb for most of your life also your father tried to kill my parents, so personally I don't't. But that's the word of the king of Auradon," Ben said as Elena swam to Gill kissed him on the check and swam back to shore. He blonde hair coming undone from her braid in the water.

She pulled herself back onto the pier when a huge tentacle came up from the water holding a sword. The tentacle went for her father stabbing him in the chest and then dragging him into the water. Then it went for Gill and Harry who were both in the water. Gill saw what was coming and called out for Elena, "The book I handed you. Read the book on page 143!" Gill dove under trying to avoid the sword which Elena had noticed she dropped in the water. Elena looked for the book she dropped on the ground. She had been moved around by people trying to help. She found it opened it up and she saw a spell on the page before she could start reading the spell Gill had told her, she was grabbed by legs and swag over the ocean with Gill, Harry, Mal, Ben and her Sword. Uma came out and showed her body and started laughing.

(Be kind I am trying my best.)


End file.
